Captured A Vaas x Reader Fanfic
by Pidazz
Summary: (Vaas x Reader, Thanks in advance, Far Cry case for the picture, all credits of the picture to them.) Basically, in the first chapter your captured by the one and only, Vaas. M. And that's all that is left to say without spoiling. This Fan Fiction, I hope, will be a blur of emotions once deeper into the Fan Fiction c: (Requests always accepted )
1. Chapter 1

Here's just a thing to help if your new to these kinds of fan fictions c:  
(E/C) = Eye color  
(H/C)= Hair color.  
(Y/N)= Your name.  
You get the drift right?

Being a friend of Liza and Jason's, you had to attempt to find them. You were the only person who knew who they were. The group told you, just in case they weren't back by the return date, and not phoning anyone in California. Everything was ready, your plane and a suit case. You didn't want to bring too much, just a few pairs of clothes and a jacket—maybe the weather was cold where the five went.

~~4 weeks later~~

"Let me fucking go-" You demanded as your hands and ankles burned from moving the tight rope on your skin. You could feel the man's hand cup your face, making you look directly into his dark brown eyes. Sure, your (E/C) orbs were watery, but you refused to cry, through anything the man did. There was a small moment of silence, finally, he smirked. "Why would I do that? Your too.." His lips were a few centimeters from yours. You tried to move your head back, but you couldn't since your head was already hitting the chair. He then backed away. "You're too difficult to find." Your face was absolutely flushed, mostly due to embarrassment.  
"I see that you know Jason Brody, hmm?" He keeled down as his scared eyebrow rose. You looked at the dark rock wall to the left. "So what if I do?" You muttered. "What do you want from him?" He sighed, using one of his hands to turn your face back to him. "Stop fucking looking away…." You didn't respond. He stud up, "I didn't properly introduce myself." He smiled, changing the subject. "I'm Vaas. And your name is..?" He asked. All you did was stare at him, sure, you were pretty much playing with your life right now, but you're also not going to show any sign of weakness. A few minutes past of you two playing useless word ping pong. Him trying to get your name- you trying to ask why he wanted Jason.  
Of course you were asking him why he wanted Jason. After all, you're here in this situation trying to find Jason, his two brothers and his 2 friends.  
"If you're not going to talk…" He took out his knife from his waist band, gliding it over your cheek. "I'll just need to make you talk." You moved your head away ever so slightly, feeling the blade glide off of your skin, possibly making a small cut. You were attempted to shake your hands free, they were behind your back where Vaas couldn't see. You tried to shake out of the rope again, this time using all your strength. Everyone in the movies could get out of tight ropes, why couldn't you? After a bunch of attempts, Vaas finally noticed your shoulders moving to escape from the rope. He walked behind you, observing your work. "Nice fucking job there... You got pretty close to escaping." He smirked, untying the rope over your hands.  
"Now you're obviously not going to talk… Even if you're almost close to death…" He sighed, walking back to where the man once was previously. What he said was in fact true, you weren't going to talk, even if it meant Vaas killing you. But you were, in all honesty, shocked about Vaas letting you leave with your life. You lean over, untying the ropes around your feet. After you untied yourself, you slowly stud up, not making any sudden movements. Vaas still had his knife out, flipping the sharp object and grabbing the knife by the handle again. "Go." The man pointed to the exit of the cave where pirates stud beside. You slowly began walking, and you stopped, looking at Vaas.  
"Is there a chance I could have my weapons back? They cost money…" Vaas let out a small laugh. "I spare your life and now you want more?" Vaas looked at you, "No. And don't expect your life to be spared again. This is a one-time thing, especially since you know Jason."  
You mentally cursed yourself out for asking for your guns. You make a full sprint to the outside. You weren't exactly fond of the idea of getting shot in the back.


	2. Chapter 2

Spoiler warning about what should have happened to Vaas and what happens to Jason's friends.

(So, after writing about 550 words I realized that some of this fanfiction doesn't exactly follow the plot of Vaas' death, huge apology on that one ))

You sighed in relief. You were now looking at a cheetah, a dead, scary as fuck cheetah. You hated hunting, due to most of the animals scaring the absolute shit out of you. After skinning the creepy animal, you heard gun shots, many of them from different guns. Slightly gaging over skinning the animal, you folded the skin and shoved it in your big backpack that loosely hung on your shoulders. Being very careful, you walked over to the place where you heard the gunshots, and like you suspected, there was a red flag and smoke, meaning it was Vaas' men that stayed there.  
You snuck over to the closest bush you could find, hiding in the foliage as you scoped out what was going on. No one spotted you yet. There was one thing in particular that you noticed. It was a guy who was fighting all the men, and he looked exactly like Jason... A smile formed on your face as you crouch/walked to where the action was going on. As you got closer, you could identify the people more and more. There was a bunch of pirates shooting who appeared to be Jason. 'Finally!' you yelled in your mind, extremely happy.  
In a few minutes you were there. Behind another bush you sprinted to the side of the truck, hoping not to get shot by any of the men. As you ran, Jason looked your way, about to shoot you. He then realized it was you, lowered his gun and smiled. You ran straight into his arms, you two protected by the truck that was getting shot. After a few seconds that felt like minuets he let go of you.  
"Let's finish this up!" He yelled to you. You smiled, nodding.

~~~~Time skip because killing pirates takes quite a while~~~~

After about an hour, you two were done. The ground was covered with about twenty bodies, and some people of the Rakyat were starting to show up. "Here, follow me—"Jason said, running to the flag pole with you following behind him. You two both replaced the flag pole with a blue (I think) flag that signaled that this small camp was no longer taken over by Vaas' men.  
"So..." He rested on the flag pole, looking at you. "Thanks for coming. Really. I didn't think you would."  
You nodded, smiling, "It was no problem. I'm actually kind of used of this place. It's… exiting."  
"Yeah..."  
You looked around, getting one last scope of this place before you asked him;  
"Where is everyone?"  
"Uh." He looked at you, his jaw getting a bit tense.  
"Riley and Keith, I don't know. But I have Liza, Daisy, and Oliver."  
There was a moment of silence. "What about Grant?" You asked slowly, raising your eyebrow.  
"Dead. He helped me escape Vaas. And when we were almost out, Vaas shot him in the neck.  
You could hear the slightest bit of sadness in his voice.  
"… Fuck. Sorry to hear, really. Grant was a really great man."  
Jason nodded, "Yeah. Well, after this I'm going to work on… Uh, infiltrating where Vaas' should be… And killing him." Jason continued, "Are you interested?"  
"Yeah." You thought of what else to say, " I'll back you up for sure, no problem. I've gotten pretty used of blood and that kind of shit." You said, brushing off your plans to see Liza and make sure she's okay.  
Right after that you two started to plan things out. After a few hours at night, you started to make your way to the camp, stacked up on medicines, grenades, and guns from Jason. You were a few miles from Vaas' camp when you saw a knife in Jason's hand.  
"That's a pretty cool looking knife…." You smiled, breaking the awkwardness that the silence came with.  
He held the sharp metal object up. "Yeah it's from a woman, Citra."  
As he held up the knife, you noticed his new tattoos.  
You were just about to say something when Jason looked at you and put his finger on his lips, signaling to be quiet.  
You nodded. Jason pointed at two of Vaas' people who were on the side of the road, talking beside their vehicle.  
"We could take them out with our snipers." You whispered.  
"No use waiting ammo… let's just distract them and keep going." He whispered back to you.  
You shrugged, "Sure."  
In that moment Jason grabbed a rock and threw it a few meters from where the two men stud.  
"What's that?"  
"Who's there?!"  
You two walked down the hill onto the road, being as quiet as you can as you and Jason ran across the road, into the forest. It took about half an hour until you two reached the camp. You two were hiding behind the walls that surrounded the people inside the camp. Jason slipped a Walkie Talkie (A small device that you talk to each other in) into your hand.  
"I'm going to go in, just cover me. If anyone sees me shoot them, and if you see anything suspicious tell me." Jason said, looking at you. You wrapped your arms around him, "Please don't die, it would… really suck." You let go of him and he grinned at you.  
"Yeah? Well I don't really plan on dying today." and started to sneak his way around, hoping to find Vaas as you ran up a small hill, just to get a better view on everything.

It was a while later when you heard the alarms come off, and everything went to shit. You sat down just to make sure that no one would spot you behind the bush. You got the walkie talkie out of your pocket and pressed the button to talk. "Jason?"  
You heard leaves cracking before looking up. "Hi again." Vaas grinned as two of his men grabbed your arms, preventing you from grabbing the knife that was in your waist band. You cursed yourself out in your head, that seemed to be what you did all the time when near the man. In all honesty, you couldn't believe that you got caught again.  
As the two men began to roughly drag you to a vehicle you saw Jason run to the forest, Vaas' men loosing track of him. All that was on your mind was how stupid you were with your life right now. There was no worry for meeting up with Jason—He told you where Denice and he usually were. But right now, you are in the slightly and oddly attractive Vaas' hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter four will be out shortly, I'm planning to make the chapters double in length c:. Also, a huge thanks to the 270 readers cx. Every time I see one more view I get supper happy c:**

* * *

Vaas x reader chapter 3.

You opened your eyes, seeing darkness. Shaking your head, you felt a rough fabric brush your cheek and nose. You could hear the loud engine of the vehicle, and feel the bumps that moved you slightly. Again, your hands were burning from the ropes around them, reminding you of the situation you last got yourself in. Just before you were extremely happy and everything was going fine, and then this happened.  
You missed your house back in (City name) and most of all your bed. But honestly, you couldn't complain about Rook Islands. It was quite a nice place, and there was almost no traffic and noise.  
Now back to you being captured.  
You heard the engine shit off and the door of the vehicle slam. The one sentence that was on constant replay in your head was 'Why haven't they killed me yet?' You really couldn't think of any reason why. Even if you told them everything you know about Jason, they probably already know, and just being lazy shits about it.  
"Okay." You heard a man say as he opened the back doors of the now known van. You saw a little blur of light emit of the thin bag.  
"Get her in the house." You heard a well-known voice command. In about a minute you could feel hands grab you, forcing you out of the van. As the rough hands led you into a house that you could nearly see. You heard voices in the house pretty much everywhere, probably guarded heavily, so there were no way you could fight your way out of this. It took a few minutes, but finally you could see where you were.  
You looked to your left, and as thought, there were guards, many. You looked in front of you and saw the familiar face that started all of this.  
"Now, Chicka, I never really wanted to hurt you…" He sighed, grabbing his hand gun. Your eyes traced the gun, you opened your mouth to talk, but you made yourself shut up, reminding yourself that he could shoot you anytime.  
"No, what were you going to say?" He smiled as you bit your cheek.  
"Uh…" You continued, "Why would you still be after me. You let me go, yet captured me again. Its… Fucking stupid." That was only half of your little rant.  
"Now, let's just… go back to what happened." Vaas kneeled down and grabbed a piece of your hair twirling it in his finger, looking at the (H/C) strands.  
"I let you go because I knew where Jason was. And after I let you go—without harm, might I remind you, you go and work with that fuck, getting ready to kill me, and my men."  
Shit, he did have a point.  
"So what do you expect me to do? Not capture you?" By this point he let go of your hair and was standing up. He got a lighter and a joint just before lighting the joint up and starting to smoke. You didn't know what to do, try escape or just sit there, doing whatever he asked. You glanced away, there were no guards. It was just you and him, and you weren't tied up.  
"What am I doing here?" You asked after a while, still looking away.  
He laughed, offering you a hand.  
You denied, standing up on your own and walking to the other end of the room. For you, this was the most awkward you've ever felt in your life. You looked down and noticed that Vaas still had his handgun in his hand, its small barrel at your direction.  
"Look out the window." He commanded. You did as you were told, turning over before walking a few steps and looking out the window.  
Holy fuck.  
There was no way that you were going to escape. Sneaking through the camp seemed almost impossible. Your breath hitched as you felt Vaas by your side.  
"You're not getting out." He whispered in your ear. And he was most likely right. There was two hundred people, minimum. You could feel your face heat up, hoping that it wasn't flushed.  
To be honest, you were starting to… Like the man. Even though he was a somewhat cold hearted killer, and a drug addict, he was a bit handsome, and if you weren't trying to hate him so much, I bet he'd make you laugh quite a lot.  
"I'm fucking aware of that." You muttered under your breath, not really caring about making him mad. You didn't care anymore.  
"Do you know what I like about women?" He asked, a small grin forming on his face as you stopped talking, maybe even stopped breathing. "Those who don't cry, or whine. And those who look badass." He gestured to you, "And when you were at the night club, you looked fucking perfect."  
You let out a small cough.  
"With that (Color) dress nd' everything…" He chuckled, looking at your now flushed face from the attention.  
"The D.J did a great job picking you out." He said, looking at you with a smile, already close to you. You controlled your breathing. "Thanks, I guess." You whispered, pretending to focus on the activity's that you saw outside of the window.  
"It makes me wonder why you didn't kill me yet." He continued, "You do know that there was a knife in your waist band, under your shirt."  
How the fuck did he know-  
"My guards found it. I told them to leave it, just to see what would have happened."  
There was another hated silence. Someone needed to talk.  
"If you want to be with me, just fucking ask, Chicka."  
"Wow, your pretty confident that I like you." You still looked out the window, not wanting to make it awkward by making eye contact.  
You sighed. "Fine."  
"Fine what?"  
You looked at him, slightly annoyed.  
"I'll fucking… Date you." You muttered your face flushing to a stronger red, if possible.  
He took your chin and kissed you, hard but passionately.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: I apologize for most of the story being not too… Action filled. And sorry for the wait. Thanks for reading~ )

After the recent encounter with Vaas Montenegro, things really did change. He changed.  
You felt strong hands slowly wrap around your waist, making you blush slightly. It's been now three days that you stayed with him, and all that was on your mind was Vaas and how worried Jason must have been for the past few days.  
"Good morning..." You smiled, your voice just above a whisper.  
"Hola, babe~"  
 _Babe_ you repeated in your mind. He was acting a bit... Calmer, he was keeping away from all the killing and what not while you stayed with the man.  
"Do you happen to have uh… coffee?" You asked, used of your usual morning drink just after you wake up.  
Vaas nodded, "Yeah, hun, follow—" You did as he asked, looking down at his feet, mimicking his footsteps as he walked through his rather big house. Drug dealing and shit like that does provide quite a lot of money. You two continued to walk for about thirty seconds before he opened a door. Behind the wooden door was a really fucking pretty kitchen. Marble counter tops and everything—almost no one could have had a better house than this house in Rook Island.  
He looked back at you, seeing if you were amazed at all. Of course you were, in the inside that was. You flashed a small smile at the man, making him continue to walk to the counters. On the counter sat a coffee machine. Vaas grabbed the coffee pot from the sink, a sign that it was previously washed, and put it under the coffee machine and started to do whatever you do to make coffee (I don't drink it—I don't know how c': ) After a good five minutes of natural, not awkward at all conversation, the coffee was done. He placed two mugs down on the counter. You picked one black glass mug up and pored coffee in it, doing the same to the other one before giving it to your… Boyfriend?  
"Your welcome." You said in a playful tone, giving him a cheeky smile.  
"Hm? Don't get all cocky, Chicka, your in.." He made a gesture, "My house." He smiled back.  
The rest of the day was filled with you two laughing together and talking about random stuff. Sitting on the quite large comfy couch, you thought about just three days ago. when you were alone and doing what you enjoyed.  
"Am I uhh…." You bit your lip, slightly afraid of what the man was going to reply with. "Can I go back home, just for a bit. It's kind of different…Staying with someone… Especially when I was alone for a while, you know?" The man sitting across from you nodded, smiling. He must have token a diazepam or two. (A tranquilizer.)  
"Yeah, sure." He continued, "Just remember you're mine." He said with a some-what serious tone in his voice, resting his head in his hands, clearly tired, the tranquilizers were probably wearing off—making him sleepy. The statement that he made, _Remember, you're mine_ made you assume that you'd be coming back pretty soon.  
"Okay." Was all you said in return, making it pretty damn awkward, you regretting changing the topic from fun to serious. He stud up a little while later, looking at you and smiling sleepily. "You could go if you want. I don't mind. I'm going back to bed."  
Your eyes followed his movement. No more exited happy Vaas. That's what drugs do. You got up as well, holding the coffee mug with both hands as you glanced to the ticking clock, it reading the numbers 9:30.  
"I could stay if you want..." You continued, "If I go I might not come back." You said. He probably didn't get why, but you did. The only reason you were here was to help Jason, then you'd go back with him and his friends. But now you were caught in a hard choice of who to go with.  
"Is that so?" He said, you replying with a nod.  
"It's uhh… Weird to understand, but yeah. I love you and all—I don't even know if this is a relationship to you but… I came here to find Jason and go back to town with him." You didn't finish your sentence. You had much more to say, honestly, you had no clue how to word anything at this moment. You two were now looking at each other, with occasional glances away, pretending to be interested in something else.  
"This is a relationship." He stated, confirming your thought on what you were to him. The statement made your cheeks tint a light red as your mouth formed a small smile.  
"I'll stay for a while." You said, grabbing his hand while the other one held the handle on the mug, setting it down on the kitchen counter that wasn't far from the living room. You two walked back to the bedroom holding hands. You actually agreed to share the same bed with the man on the second day you slept here, refusing to do anything sexual if he tried. You stayed up for a while, due to the smart idea of drinking coffee about 30 minutes before going back to sleep.  
Vaas opened his eyes, seeing your face an inch or two away from his own. He blinked, moving his head forward and kissing you lightly. He again, felt his hands around your waist. He pulled you closer to him, so your head was buried in his chest.  
Woken up by Vaas, you realized where you were and smiled. "Good morning, again." You whispered into his chest, you enjoyed waking up with a person by your side.  
"Morning." He replied, a smile forming on his face. Vaas glanced to his wall, seeing the usual clock that read 11:53am.  
"Still tired?" You asked Vaas, your face still on his chest.  
"Nope, I'm fucking…" Vaas continued, "Actually not tired." Vaas said, slightly surprised. The diazepam wore off just after he went to sleep from the drug that calmed him down and made him extremely tired. He was surprised that he felt well rested, not from drugs, nor alcohol.  
You moved one hand behind Vaas', rubbing his back softly. "Congratulations." You said, still smiling. You two took quite a few minutes chatting and waking yourself up. Vaas kissed your head before sitting up, you doing the same. He grabbed his red tank top, putting it on.  
You remained on the bed, and after he got up you laid back down. Not being a morning person, you laid in bed, half-awake for a little while longer.  
 _Knock Knock Knock_  
Vaas opened the door and received a pile of clothes. You sat up again, this time more awake.  
"What's that?" You asked him, rubbing your eyes. Vaas placed them beside you, allowing you to look at the pile.  
"Some clothes for you. Yours look a bit dirty, hm?"  
You nodded, grabbing the plain white T-shirt. You looked at the pants and they were black baggy pants with quite a few pockets in them.  
"Thanks." You smiled sleepily to him.  
"Go ahead and change. I'll be outside." He said. He seemed like he was in somewhat of a bad mood right now. When you asked people about the man, he did say that he was unpredictable, in mood and actions. You nodded once again, standing up and undressing. After about three minutes you were done changing, grabbing your knife from your other pair of pants and placing it in one of your various pockets.  
You walked out of the room with your clothes bunched up in your hands. A pirate was outside of the room, waiting for you to get done changing and bring you to Vaas.  
"You could help him if you'd like. Or leave, I don't necessarily give one shit." The pirate said with a monotone voice, handing you your bag filled with all kind of goods to sell at the market.  
You took a few seconds to think and finally replied. "I'll go." You muttered, trying to get your 'tough girl' act back.  
"Okay..." He started walking, gesturing for you to follow him. The guy led you outside, your eyes seeing all the buildings and pirates walking around that you once saw through a window. The pirate led you through everything, following a dirt path. You walked through the big gate leading to the wilderness.  
 _And I'm back._ You thought, enjoying your break, even if it was only for three days. You began walking as you took off your backpack and pulled out your map. You were about 600km away from your kind of shitty house behind a waterfall in a cave. It took a while of sneaking past enemies and animals but you finally found a small car about half way to your house. You hopped in and hotwired the car, cutting the time you'd need to travel at least in half. It took a while but you were there. You carefully made your way to the entrance of the cave. When standing in the entrance of your home, you grabbed a rock and threw it far into the cave, making a loud echo. If anything was in there, it would have gone to the rock which was in your distance view. Being lucky, nothing was in there.  
You smiled, walking inside. This was the only place where you actually felt safe. You sighed in relief, happy that you were finally back, and there was no one in your house. You walked over, took off your shoes and socks, and then sat on the edge, your feet dipping into the shallow water. By this time you were in deep thought. Like I mentioned before, you only came here to help Jason, then you wanted to go back with him. But now you didn't know what to do.  
You adapted to this new exiting life. You didn't need to work even though it was a good paying job but nor did you need to deal with annoying city people. Although, in the city you had everything. A job, apartment, and you had friends. You were stuck in the decision for quite a while but soon shrugged it off.  
 _I've only been with Vaas for three days. I barley know him.  
_ Today was enough thinking. So you got up, put your shoes on and went to the market to sell some skins.


	5. Chapter 5

(Trigger warning: Pretty close to rape- soo if you don't really like reading about that kind of sensitive stuff, you can go ahead and skip it. Thanks for reading c: )

You sat on a log, the heat of the fire made you more comfortable. You looked down and laughed at a joke your pretty damn high friend said. Looking up, you smiled at Oliver. You two were done talking for now. You stud up, your footsteps of your sneakers made a loud echo in the cave. You walked over to Liza, hugging her once again. You two actually get a chance to have a small chat now.  
"How are you doing?" You asked, the smile still on your face before.  
"Still overwhelmed." Liza chuckled a bit. "How about you?" Liza said, leaning to the left of her body.  
"Same." You said, glancing at the boat. "You guys are leaving?"  
"Pretty soon. Your coming too, right?"  
"Yeah. Of course." But your mind thought otherwise. You were still stuck in the decision of wither to go or not.  
"Well…." You continued, "I'm going to go, okay? Tell Jason I said Hi." You flashed a smile at her as you started to walk to the exit of the cave.  
"Don't get hurt!" Liza yelled.  
"I won't!… See ya!"  
As you stepped out of the cave you shuttered as the breeze hit you. You didn't really know what to do now. Track down Jason and help him take over outposts? Or… visit Vaas. You carefully made your way down the grassy hill, collecting some leaves on the way down. You saw some smoke in the distance, which meant an outpost was nearby.  
You reached into your pocket and counted the left over pullets. You had seven bullets for your sniper, and fifteen for your pistol. _Why not?_ You started to proceed to the outpost, using the forest as a rout instead of the road, just so you wouldn't run into any unnecessary trouble on your way.  
You reached the outpost, finally. You got your binoculars out of your brown bag and scoped out the place. There had to be no more than ten pirates and no animals.  
 _This'll be easy._ You thought. There were no walls around it so you could snipe the pirates on the roof top easily. Then you could stealth through the whole thing. You got your sniper off of your back, reloaded it, Made sure that the silencer was actually on the gun, and then aimed. You shot the man right in the head. A small smile formed on your face. You continued to shoot the remaining amount of people on the roof. "What the fuck?!" You headed someone shout, and immediately shot them.  
You advanced closer to the outpost, and soon you found yourself in a small shelter. You crouch-walked outside, making your way to the alarm. Just in case someone caches a glimpse of you and tries to call in reinforcements. You opened the fuse box and ripped out the wires. You looked up, the two lights that signaled that the alarms where on where now off, meaning you could continue.  
You were walking with your pistol in your hand, ready to take out the next guy who was in front of you when someone grabbed you from behind, your mouth covered from the person's hand. Automatically, your finger squeezed the trigger making a piercingly loud noise.  
"Fuck—Let go of me!" You shouted, sinking your teeth into his hand, making him shriek. This got everyone's interest.  
"This bitch fucking bit me!" He yelled. You could tell that the man was in agony by his voice. He hit your head with the back of his riffle, not making you go unconscious but making your head fucking hurt. By now, there was 4 men at the scene, making a circle around you with a gun pointed on you. There wasn't anything you could do. If you made one movement that they didn't like, you'd probably end up with a bullet in your scull. The man yanked you up by your arm, your head pounding as you could feel a gooey substance run down your forehead.  
You looked back, barley making out your pistol that way lying on the ground. You were soon in another small building with chairs and a couch. A pirate took off your backpack and sniper once you were inside. Your breath hitched as you were thrown to the floor again, this time your head completely safe.  
You felt a man straddle you, knowing that he was high due to his red eyes and dilated pupils. You struggled underneath the man, not being able to do anything since your wrists were pinned down to the floor, and the only weapon that you had was your blade.  
"You're quite pretty…" The pirate said, trailing off as he leaned in and forcefully and roughly kissed you. You bit his lip, causing him to immediately pull away.  
"Feisty." He laughed, "I like that."  
You glanced to your side and saw the other three men watching, passing around a joint and making occasional comments. You skipped a breath when you realized that the man was starting to move his hand down your body, both of your wrists were now pinned down with one hand. You were still moving, struggling to get out of the situation. His free hand was now at your shirt, playing with the hem of the white fabric. You yelled at them to let you go with an occasional scream. Hoping Jason... Or maybe even Vaas would help you out at a time like this.  
Just when your shirt was pulled up to your waist, you heard the door open, followed by a shitload of gunshots. When you saw the body on top of you decease, you instantly crawled away. When you felt like you were safe, you looked at the person beside the door frame in curiosity. Ironically enough, you saw Jason panting for air. He must have been running pretty fast. Even though your head ache would worsen, you got up instantaneously, making your shirt fall back down before and hugging the man.  
"Oh fuck- Thank you!" You howled, over joyed by his presence. You could feel Jason rub your back before he let go of you.  
"Sorry for not coming sooner." Jason said, looking at you.  
You were about to reply when you heard heavy boots hit the floor. You both looked at where the sound was coming from.  
"Vaas?" You whispered lightly. Jason pulled his gun out the same time that Vaas' guard did.  
"These fucking people are idiots." Vaas said, gesturing to the dead men. You looked over at Jason. There was a new expression on his face. It made him look like he was a bit over the edge.  
"I should have explained to them who you are." Vaas muttered. You and Jason looked at each other. His expression seemed confused. He just didn't want to believe what he thought was real.  
You were about to explain, but Vaas continued to talk.  
"Sometimes I wonder why you didn't hook up with her instead of your bitchy girlfriend, Hermano." Vaas laughed as Jason got more tempted to squeeze the trigger. Vaas continued. "Since the lady is here~" He glanced at you. "And because you've got a fucking gun to my face, I won't kill you ..now." A smile formed on his face.  
"What should we do now?" His guard asked.  
"I'm leaving. I've got to tell these fucks to leave her alone." He said, walking out of the door. Jason lowered his gun, looking at you soon after. You could tell that the he was pissed. You got your guns and bag, and then walked out the door, thanking Jason once again on your way out. You jogged to the vehicle that Vaas was in and stopped outside of the passenger door. He rolled down his window with a big grin, "Join me?" He asked.  
You nodded, a small shy smile forming on your face as you got into the back of the truck.  
You noticed Vaas' guard yank the stirring wheel.  
"Hey, man, we should take another truck." He commented.  
"No, let's just get going." Vaas said.  
While you three were going back to Vaas' place, you were looking out the window watching the world go by, stuck in your own thoughts. _What if Jason or Vaas never came…_ You asked yourself, replying the scene in your head. Moments passed by. You looked forward at the stirring wheel, noticing something was definitely wrong as the driver jerked the wheel. "Oh fuck!" You heard someone yell.  
Then you heard _nothing_ , saw _blackness_ , and felt _nothing_.


End file.
